Believe?
by conspiracy bug girl
Summary: Oneshot about Brennan's beliefs. Read and review please! xoxox!


_(Lowers head in shame) No, I haven't written fanfiction in over a month. I have two stories I'm meant to finish but (sigh) I'm getting really lazy heehee. Ok this just popped into my head._

_I don't own Bones (more sobbing)_

_Kinda controversial piece so keep an open mind:_

* * *

"After everything, Booth, how do you still believe in god?"

Brennan always maintained that it didn't make sense. How could anyone believe in god? Especially Booth. He saw the horrors of the world everyday and still maintained the belief that there was some great, divine being watching over and caring for the human race. It stunned her.

The fact that there were terrible things happening everyday was enough to convince Brennan of the non-existence of god. If he loved everyone and wanted the world to be wonderful place, would he make it so horrific? Why would he create murderers, kidnappers and rapists in the world he made? A real god, Brennan thought, would make it free of these things. If a god could make the world the way he wanted it to be, would he have so much suffering? Everyday, Brennan saw the victims of some very evil human beings. She saw innocent people being killed, tortured or hurt by some sadistic individual that she would want eradicated from the human race if she were able to make the world the way she wanted.

Brennan's scientific heart also wanted proof. Where did god fit into the Theory of Evolution or the Big Bang Theory? And were did evolution and the dinosaurs fit into the bible? From Brennan's point of view, it was like some ancient civilization just decided to worship their imaginary friend. Then, the people in the country next door didn't want to be out done and did the same. That also confused Brennan. Why would a god let humans believe in so many different gods? If he thought he was the almighty and if you didn't believe and worship him you would burn in hell, why would he let everyone have different gods? Then, came the issue of holy wars. Would a god, who cared for his people, let there be wars in his name? Would he want to see millions of people die for no reason, other than boost his ego?

And the Brennan thought about the claim that god 'loved all men equal.' Well that already leaves out women, doesn't it? Made god was what really sparked the mistreatment of women, in the first place. Did men believe they were better than women, just because god said so? Come to think of it, god didn't even say that. It was a Jesus, who is, supposedly, the son of god. Even though there is no real evidence suggesting this. Very few people know that Jesus' divinity was actually the result of a vote at the Council of Nicene. Getting back to the claim that god loved all people equally, Brennan still thought this was impractical and stupid. If god wanted everyone to be equal, why were some people living in penthouses, sipping champagne, while others fought for their next meal down below on the streets? Why were some people beautiful and others unattractive? Why was some people health all there lives but others have the burden of a disease or disability? Why did some people die peacefully of old age, surrounded by friends, when others were torn from their loved ones many years too early, only to end up at her workstation?

It was too impossible. There was no real way she could rationally believe god existed. Whenever she asked Booth why he did, he would simply state, "It's the little things. Like when I see a kidnap victim rejoined with their family or when I look at Parker," he faces settles into a smile. "Then I know that God is real." But, being who she was, Brennan argued, "But how do you justify the horrendousness of the kidnapping in the first place. Or the pain you have to go through to actually see your son?" Brennan still couldn't see it. "Would a god want that?"

"No, Bones, he wouldn't. And that's why it's up to us to fix it. It's up to us. You and me, Temperance, against the world."

Even after that, Brennan still maintained that god couldn't be feasible. But she did know that, with or without a divine being to look after them, there was still a little bit of good in the world. And if Christian's and Muslim's and Buddhists wanted to believe if was from god she wasn't going to object. But she knew that it really came from people like Booth and all her friends. The people she thought of as divine and great.

* * *

_Ok, first of all, sorry if I offended anyone. Secondly, I'm atheist so this is kinda my thoughts too. Thirdly, I have no problem with religion. I go to a Catholic school, I'm open to everyone's beliefs, I have no objections. Fourthly, this was sorta taken from my ICT assessment piece I did this term (yes, year ten computing class is weird heehee!!) Fourthly, reviews are always great!! They are like a life force haha!! Happy reading and reviewing (hint hint)!!_


End file.
